FATE!
by Erzibeth-Malfoy
Summary: Zack is out after hours and sees London on the Sky deck. T for kissing.
1. Why Here?

Disclaimer: I own only the plot.

Chapter 1: Why here?

Zack's P.O.V.

I love sneaking out after hours. There is just something about the ship when no one is around. I figured I'd head up to the sky deck because the breeze always calms me enough to go back to sleep. It's like a de-stressor for the soul as Cody would say. When I got up there, however, I noticed someone was already standing in my spot doing the same thing I as I normally do. When I looked closer I noticed it was London though.

"I've seen you out here before, I was wondering if you were going to even show tonight," she said without turning around.

"I normally come out here on school nights only. I just had a bad day today so I needed this peace."

"It is peaceful." She agreed with me.

I finally got the courage to stand next her. Something that takes a great amount of energy everyday that I am with her. You could probably say I'm obsessed with London but it's not with her money like you would believe. No, it's much more than that. It was her beauty, her laughter, the way she acted stupid in front of everyone when she was actually smart when in the company of those she trusted. And that right there was why I was obsessed. I was the only one she trusted. I was the only one who got to see the real London Tipton, away from the glamour that is her life.

"Isn't the sky beautiful tonight?" She asked me while staring up at the stars that covered the vastness of the midnight blue sky.

"Not as beautiful as you though?" I said

She turned to look at me after I made my comment and I was afraid for a split second that I had ruined everything I had built in the past few years. After the few seconds had passed though I noticed she was starting to get lost in my eyes just as much as I was getting lost into her warm Chocolate ones. Without even thinking about it I put my hand behind her head and pulled her in for a kiss that I had originally been planning since the day I met London. With no thought of the plan I just did the only thing that was natural to me but instead of just a regular kiss I poured my heart and soul into it. Just as we were pulling away from each other a bright light shinned in our eyes and then there was nothing.


	2. Fate

Disclaimer: I own only the plot

Chapter 2: Fate

Zack's P.O.V.

I woke up staring at the ceiling of the infirmary.

"How did I get here?" I asked aloud.

All of a sudden Mosby loomed above me and I nearly wet myself.

"You're very lucky Zack. Cody said you weren't feeling well yesterday and he checked in on you last night. He brought you here because apparently you were thrashing about with a 102 fever."

I could now see Cody, Bailey, Woody and London in the room with Mosby but just by the quick glance London was the first person I saw. 'So it was only a dream?' I asked myself.

Mosby gestured toward the door when I snapped back to focus on everyone.

"Come on, lets let him rest."

Everyone filed out after him except for London.

"Why are you staying with me?" I asked happy to be alone with her but in no mode to be able to do anything I wanted to try to seduce her.

"I'm first watch. One of us will always be in here to watch over you until you get better."

"I'm glad it's you instead of Woody."

London gave me one of her prize winning smiles.

"So am I, you're the only one I can talk to about the dream I had last night."

I sat up a little bit in my bed at the word dream.

"Go ahead I'd love to hear."

"Well, I was standing on the sky deck staring at the sea, and all of a sudden I felt this presence without turning around though I knew it was you. We started talking about the sky and you complimented me like normal but when I turned around…"

She stood up at this point and walked over to stand next to me.

"When I turned around I got lost in your eyes. It was as if I was seeing them for the first time."

"And then what happened?" I asked trying not to get lost in hers.

"Well, we kissed."

"And?"

"And that's it, I woke up after we kissed and that's when Bailey came running in saying you were here."

"London, I have something to tell you about your dream."

"What is it?"

"I was dreaming that same dream when Cody found me."

"So what do you think it means?" She asked me leaning in closer.

"I think its fate." I said as I kissed.

And she actually let me. The next day, however, she was in the bed next to mine sick and no one was the wiser about it.


End file.
